


Set in Stone

by msgenevieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Het, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is not set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from , who asked for _Harry/Hermione, Deathly Hallows, anything that would make the crapilogue impossible?_ I don't think I got there with this one, as it's set after the epilogue, rather than during Deathly Hallows, so I think a second offering might be in the works.

~*~

_The future is not set in stone._

It’s a fine sentiment, Hermione thinks, but hardly a practical one. Not when there are children, families and entwined lives to consider. Their lives _are_ set, if not in stone, then in routine.

Loyalty. 

She can’t do this.

“Hermione?” 

Harry’s eyes glow with the same emotion she’s seen a thousand times; anxiety, denial, hope. She touches his hand, feels the anticipation trembling through him, an echo of the tingling in her own bones. It’s still there, as it’s always been there, and she’s tired of pretending otherwise.

She smiles.

She can do this.

~*~


End file.
